


Coffee or Tea

by saye0036



Series: Crossovers [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, Reminiscing, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets M for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee or Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet2/gifts), [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [LoveM1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveM1000/gifts).



LONDON: Cafe, 13:30 Monday May 31 2012.

"My dear...you defy age."

"Thank you...you are still the charmer I see. What has been? About two years since we've seen each other? I was very sorry to hear of her passing."

"As I was, to hear of his. I was out of country or I would have been there. Nigel was a good friend, as well as being the luckiest man on the planet."

"Thank you. This is not why we are here, is it Arthur?"

A waiter interrupted them. "What may I get you?"

"Coffee or tea M?"

"Tea please."

"Coffee for me please."

The waiter left, and Arthur stared at the woman across the table.  

"What if it was?"

"What?"

"The reason we are meeting here for coffee, or in your case, tea."

"Their deaths?"

"You are free to date now M, and I have been waiting the appropriate amount of time. I think society dictates at least a year, and you know that in reality, I've been waiting a bloody lot longer than that!"

M smiled at the frustrated look, on the still very handsome man's face.

"Well, I suppose it seems natural that you would call eventually, and I did suspect this might happen. I don't know Arthur, is this wise?"

"What will be your excuse M? We have known each other for over 40 years. Nigel's damn brother Marshall isn't calling you already is he?"

M smiled at him and nodded. M had been avoiding her brother in law for that very reason. She had a feeling that Arthur would call, eventually.

"Damn it! I always knew he was as attracted to you! Just as I've always been. M...seriously though, we have so much more in common than you and Marshall. We mutually admire each other's work for the cause."

"I work for the cause. You hide behind some other agenda, and I turn a blind eye for old time's sake."

"Come now...we are not going to let this become an argument again are we?"

"Spell it out for me Arthur...I don't have all day. I still have to punch a clock, so to speak.  Unlike you and your part time interests."

"Always a sharp tongue. No wonder I have always...admired...you."

M scoffed as the waiter brought their drinks. Each of them prepared their beverage to their liking and took a sip.

"What is it then Arthur? Say it. It's not real until you do."

"You have always known. Hell...Nigel knew too didn't he?"

"Yes...and Jane definitely suspected."

"Yes M. I loved my wife, and I know you loved Nigel but I have always…"

"Yes."

Arthur looked into the deep blue of her eyes, shining back at him with a slight smirk on her face.

A face that was grace itself.  High cheekbones, and the most beautiful arching eyebrows, all to frame the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen.

M was tiny and had always been very curvaceous. Over the years she had plumped up, but so had he. The natural curves of her body never ceased to amaze him. Her professionally tailored suits, are the work of his people.  Arthur was well acquainted with her measurements, and the appeal of a well fitted jacket on M.  Nothing was sexier than a well tailored suit.

It was now or never. He wanted to tell her, even if he would also like to wipe that aggravating smirk off her lovely, arrogant face.  With a kiss.

"I have always wanted you." It finally rolled off his tongue after having kept it quiet for so long, that it seems like a cathartic release.  

M suspected this years ago, but said nothing. Denying it to her husband, who was always quick to question, and even faster to angry foot stomping jealousy.

Arthur had been a thorn in M's side for years.  She couldn't help but feel inferior about the things he could accomplish, without constant government meetings, and the need of oversight over budget concerns.

Their professional relationship had been one of give and take. They had helped each other on occasion, and even had this casual personal relationship. Arthur was but a code name, as was M. They met many years before, because Arthur attended school with Nigel.

Arthur knew and befriended Nigel before M met either of them. M met Nigel in her first year. in the library, much to Arthur's dismay. Later they socialized in a group of students, before they graduated and she joined the service. Eventually, they each became the heads of their respective agencies.

Nigel suspected that his old friend was attracted to his wife.  M understood this and distanced herself from Arthur. Nigel was furious when M hinted that a professional relationship was being formed between her and Arthur because of the service.

M could tell her husband no more than that, and Nigel knew he would just have to trust her. It never escaped their notice that Nigel watched them very carefully when ever they did happen to socialize.  M for her part was always very up front about any meetings, such as this for coffee or tea.

"I see."

"That is all you can say? I say that I have always wanted you and you say ** _I see_**. Bloody infuriating is what you are!  Nigel was a saint to put up with you for all those years."

"Yes he was, but perhaps he only did so because he didn't want you to…interfere."

"Jealous man Nigel was, not that I could blame him.   What with his older brother drooling all over you too."

"It wasn't as bad as all that! You make it seem like I was making the lot of you stand in a bloody line. I did nothing, to purposely attract your attentions."

"No but we couldn't have ignored you if we tried. You have always been a force of nature M."

"And you have always been a philandering flirt."

"Nigel did have that lover...Evelyn. I was desperately hoping you would leave him."

"I knew.  And you didn't need to send a bloody card to the house! That was like adding fuel to the fire of that particular fight."

"He used it as an excuse?"

"Of course he did. Every man needs an excuse as to why their eyes wander after over 25 years of marriage.  Not to mention an inattentive spouse."

"Yes, I suppose we do. Mine was too involved in her clubs and gardening to really notice any of mine."

"Yes, and that last one was shockingly young for you."

"Good, so you were paying attention."

"I was not!"

"It is lonely though isn't it M?  Without them."

"Yes. Widowhood, I'd never given it much thought, and then suddenly."  M pauses to take a sip of her tea.  "Well, here we are."

Arthur winks at her before taking another sip.

"What of this latest James Bond? I mean, is he as good as his uncle? I knew JB and you were smart to stay away from his charms. That last one, the dark haired one, I had some concerns with.  But this current incarnation concerns me, more than a bit."

"Arthur you are beginning to pull on my last nerve. I did nothing of interest with any James Bond."

"No, not yet. So does this handsome new blonde Bond, another factually named James Bond, does he know his uncle worked with you all those years ago?   Before his tragic death in the service to Queen and Country."

"No. Of course not! Why on earth would I tell him that?"

This was the problem M had with Arthur. He was always so confrontational, and arrogant. It came from being born to money. Arthur considered the cause to be just another philanthropic adventure, rather than the real life drama that she lived in.

The Kingsman organization pick and chose cases, merely for their own interests and causes. They rationalize it by saying that it was for the greater good.  MI6 stayed out of their way, for the most part. Occasionally there had been clashes the two of them, that they had to work through.

Arthur continued to push her buttons about Bond.

"Does he even know that his real name has been used as a code name for the prized position of 007 ever since?"

"No. Why would I tell him that!  I need him to trust me, and do as I say."

"I just thought, on one of those occasions where James breaks into your flat, in the middle of the night to see you. That perhaps, it might have come up in one of your...little...late...night chats.   I expected better from you.  While Nigel was still alive and ever since, tsk, tsk, tsk M."

"Arthur what do you want to ask me? My tea is gone and you are sitting here accusing me of inappropriate behaviour with my staff. All the while having had congress outside of marriage, at least three times during your marriage. Not to mention, the last one was a 30 year old hostess."

"I want to take you to dinner. How about it M? We are both lonely, old souls with no one else who can understand our sacrifices. Shall we make a go of it?"

M sat back in her chair and observed him. She was still angry for his accusations about James Bond.

"That's rich.  Complain about being lonely, then accuse me of improper behaviour and ask me for dinner?"

"Yes.  Well, you know I like to keep the conversation lively.   And sparing with you my dear, has always been like walking through a minefield. Terrifyingly dangerous, but at the same time absolutely thrilling.  Once I manage to ease or fight my way to the finish line."

"That sounds more like you find me a great deal of work.  For what has been, or will be, little or no reward."

"No.  It's a lot of work, with the possibility of the most incredible and stimulating rewards possible my dear."

"Fine Arthur.  One dinner, and we arrive separately.   Then go home separately."

"M you are no fun."

"And you are arrogant.  To assume because we know each other, and do something similar, that we could actually have a personal relationship."

"You never found me attractive?"

M sighed. "It's not that Arthur. I cannot say in all honesty that I haven't thought about you in a romantic sense over the years, but I cannot bring myself to enter lightly into a causal relationship. Your eyes may stray again.  Then where am I? Older, more bitter and still alone."

"I would never do that to you!"

"Ahh...but you see, you did it to the others. I am not so much a fool, as to believe that you won't stray again. There's nothing that special about me."

"You are wrong about that.  You hold an important position in my thoughts M.  Besides, you stayed with Nigel after he cheated."

"Nigel did what he did because of my lack of effort. I promised to try harder and he promised to never do it again. Nigel was not a stupid man, he knew I would find out.  In fact I am certain that he wanted me to find out."

"I cannot see you alone for long M. There will be another soon. You are, and always have been killer sexy. Why do you think young Mr. Bond visits you like he does?"

M shoots him a look of exasperation.  "Do be serious Arthur."

"I am serious!  That man wants you as much as I. I can see that I will have a challenge to woo you away from him.   I promise to stay on the straight and narrow for you. Friday night 7 pm I will text you the location that day."

"Fine. I will meet you there. At least this will give two old friends something to do, and we can complain about our staff the entire time."

"Yes, it will be good to vent to someone who understands. Regardless of what happens romantically M.  You know I will always be your friend, and help you if you ever need me."

"Yes, even if this experiment fails we will always be friends and can meet for tea or coffee once in a while."

"As we have been doing.  On and off for the last 20 years. Is your car here M?"

"Yes. Goodbye Arthur. I will see you on Friday."

Arthur stood and pulled out her chair for her, brushing his fingers against her neck as he helped her on with her coat.

M turned to him and smiled in thanks. It was nice to get away from the office from time to time to meet an old friend.  She didn't know how this relationship would work, but they might as well try. Neither of them was getting any younger, and it had been lonely without someone to talk to.

"Good to see you again Arthur. Very enlightening also."

"I am very glad you came. And that there may be hope for me yet."

M smirked at Arthur and to her surprise he leaned down and kisses her.

When Arthur drew back, he was happy to see that he had shocked the most beautifully, stubborn woman he had ever known.

"Be careful about moving too fast Arthur. You may just get burned."

"I will throw caution to the wind M, because we are not getting any younger. Besides, I have always wanted to kiss that frustratingly sexy smirk, off your beautiful face."

The end.


End file.
